


初拥

by Sesaria_Herluna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Tom Riddle, M/M, Power Bottom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesaria_Herluna/pseuds/Sesaria_Herluna
Summary: @乌啼  的梗，然后因为之前大家点Abraxas Malfoy/Tom Riddle的时候没有具体说，当时又没人点吸血鬼，就开了一个吸血鬼脑洞，算是两个的结合吧。希望不会让人失望吧。说实话我根本就不知道Abraxas是个什么性格，同人里又默认是什么性格，总之我就按照Malfoy家的一脉相承来写了。
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 4





	初拥

透过玻璃窗，金发的男人俯视着下方的舞厅。从这个角度，他可以看到Avery家的人正在炫耀自己新找到的血奴那甘美的滋味，Black家的人似乎又在对什么表达着不屑，Lestrange家的孩子这会儿不知道在张望着什么，这种无头苍蝇一般的状态对他来说倒是少见……那些人类转化的杂种，服务着他们的人类血奴，还有几个亲吸血鬼的狼人崽子——想到这里Abraxas厌恶地皱了皱鼻子，天知道他有多瞧不上那些恶心的玩意儿，要不是那个人，他根本不会……至少现在他们看上去还算安分。

金发的男人端起手中过分华丽的水晶酒杯，尽管杯中比红酒更稠的液体只会在氧化下越来越难喝，但基本的架势还是要摆足的。他转身坐到了自己那软软的皮沙发里。

每一个体面的纯血吸血鬼世家都会有那么一些彰显身份、标志地位、让自己感觉很好的东西，这间房间就是其中之一。它是Malfoy家族自法国迁来并修筑这座庄园以后就存在于着宅子中的、非家族与重要人士不可进入的秘密房间。从这个房间可以看见舞会的全貌，而参与舞会的人都会被置于Malfoy家无孔不入的注视之下，不，这不是虚荣或是自我欺骗，这确实是一种实实在在的权力象征。

Malfoy家是古老的吸血鬼，自然不会面对死亡与辈分交替这样的事情，更何况吸血鬼作为行走的死尸，诞下的纯种后代都是奇迹中的奇迹，故而所谓族长的交替也不过就是有的长辈们在人世间玩累了，进入沉眠的时候，下一个有力的吸血鬼接替他的位置罢了。而每一代的Malfoy家吸血鬼都会为这间房填一些自己的东西。而目前，这房里有着高大的书架，珍惜的古书，精美的人类和妖精工艺品，死去或是被转化的人类艺术家的画作，几次大战的战利品，家族族谱的挂毯，水晶与宝石的吊灯，和巴洛克式的、可以想象到的最为奢华的家具。

金发的男人，Abraxas，现任的Malfoy家的主人，目前为止Malfoy家最为年长的吸血鬼，打量着房间的诸多陈设，胸口胀起了混杂着满足、自豪等诸多情绪，一时间竟有些飘飘然的感觉。他的嘴角扬起笑意，又端起了手中的酒杯，放在嘴边抿了一口。呸，这大概是他喝过的最难喝的人血加工品了，要不是因为它贵……不，作为Malfoy家最高贵的纯血吸血鬼，他怎么可能因为饥饿这种下等人的理由而去进食呢？他那尊贵的嘴唇自然只能允许最为美味的血液通过。

选择性地忽视掉这瓶因为昂贵和评价高而购买的人血酿在自己看来是多么的难喝，他又装模作样地抿了一口。

“咚咚咚！”

还不等Abraxas开口，那门就打开了。

Abraxas刚要训斥何人竟敢如此无礼，这样地扫他作为一家之主的权威和面子，到口的训话却在看见了来人的脸后迅速地转了方向，甚至连一丝丝怒意都没有留下：“你怎么来了？”不，他当然还是生气的，他只是觉得发脾气有失身份而已，不然你看看他气鼓鼓的脸颊就知道了。

来人似乎也没觉得自己开门是什么不合理的举动，仿佛就应该如此，没有一丝歉意也没有一丝面对他Abraxas这样的吸血鬼该有的卑微。他只是歪了歪头，黑色的头发滑过他修长洁白的颈侧，一双眼睛清澈却又幽深，语气平淡：“我跟他们说想要见你，他们就让我上来了。”

那些自作主张的守卫！Abraxas在心中训斥着。却也没有注意到，他并非是生气那人此刻在这里的事情，更多的则是守卫竟如此地容易动摇；忘掉了，目前那人在吸血鬼贵族们中间的地位；忽视了，守卫之所以会这么容易地让他通过，与自己平时对待此人的态度不无关系……他根本没有想过，为什么一个人类出现在这里，他的第一反应不是厌恶、不是攻击、不是愤怒排斥，而是——他整了整自己的头发和衣裳，将那杯难喝的酒放到了一边那人视线不易看到的地方，某种根本不会被感激的体贴。一个人类……

是的，Tom Marvolo Riddle是一个人类。他不是任何人的血奴，也不是吸血鬼。他是在一次聚会上被Lestrange带来的。他不是血奴，Lestrange的牙印也没有留在他完美的脖颈上。自那以后不是没有人提过转化他，但Tom Riddle的血液太过香甜了，在谁有资格转化他，或是干脆将他变成血奴，独占这份美味的问题上，他们这些个贵族家族们从来就没有达成过共识，倒不如说，后一个选项甚至都是完全没有被考虑就被大多数人驳斥掉了的。那群愚蠢的贵族们，轻易的就被这个小小的人类玩弄了——Tom Riddle就像是有种特殊的力量，不知不觉间渗入到了吸血鬼贵族们的肌理之中。明明只是一个人类而已……这样的人类Abraxas应该早早除掉才是。

但他没有。

他当然想过很多次，但是不着急，过一段时间……过一段时间他会除掉他的。就像现在，Tom Riddle站在他秘密的房间中。除掉他的想法在脑海中一闪而过，然后他想，早晚都是要除掉他的，也不担心一个死人说出去。接着一股香甜的滋味涌上了他的喉头，是Riddle偶尔会分给他们这些家族的血液那香甜的滋味……

做作地咳了咳，驱散喉头突然的干涩，又或许是为了掩饰自己方才那不够体面的发问语气：“所以呢？你有何事？吾可是很忙的。”Abraxas做作地摆了摆手，似乎这样多余而繁琐的手部动作能够象征自己的诸多“要事”样的。

“是议会那档子事？”他径自说了下去，“吾若记得不错，已帮你打过招呼了，不是吗？听闻清洗进展得相当顺利啊。又或者是你约见狼人首领的事情？那确是吾拦下的，吾业已告知Crabbe他们处理了。你一区区人类瞎掺和什么？”压下想象到Tom Riddle穿梭在那些下贱、野蛮物种之中的画面时，心中那一瞬猛烈而尖锐的心悸，高贵古老的吸血鬼是不应该有“担心”这种人类情绪的。Abraxas高扬着下巴。“抑或你期望去特兰西瓦尼亚拜访一事？吾亦全程帮你打点妥当，你只需出发即可。吾有漏掉什么吗？”故意拖长着尾音，Abraxas告诉自己，他这样故意而夸张地搬出他为Tom Riddle做的事情（哪怕细数他为Tom Riddle所做的诸多事情，很少有几桩是对方主动提出来的，但Abraxas是不会承认这一点的，不，他给予的就是他给予的，那必然是对对方来说最好的），不过是为了让那人类认清自己的位置，认清楚他的一切都来自于他Abraxas慷慨的施舍，而不是因为在舞会的开头听说了Tom Riddle和Nott某些过于亲密的传言。

Abraxas高昂的头颅和忙碌的自我说服让他漏掉了Tom Riddle眼中一闪而过的不祥红光。待他回过神来重新注视着Tom，就看见他微低着头，垂着眼帘，婷婷一笑。尽管从来就不曾有过呼吸，Abraxas仍感到有一瞬的阻滞。

“Malfoy家主的恩惠，我自当谨记在心。”那对深黑色的眸子抬起，对上了Abraxas的，仿佛是赖以生存的无边黑夜要将人吸入其中无法自拔，吸血鬼的双眼有一瞬飘红，“今晚前来拜访阁下，不过是为了一些……个人的私事。”和往常一般不卑不亢的语气中，掺杂了些许的退让和恰到好处的脆弱，就好像一缕迷烟，看似撩拨，却死死地勾住了Abraxas的心弦。

“哦？”依旧保持着高傲和得体的姿态，维持着和Tom Riddle之间的距离，却没有注意到自己的尾音那微妙的气息不稳。

“是的。个人私事。只有Malfoy家主可以完成的事情。”Abraxas的知觉正叫嚣着提醒他现在同Tom Riddle之间的距离，可以数清的睫毛、若有似无的人类体温，还有那仿佛可以清晰闻到的、薄薄的皮肤下流淌着的血液醉人的香气。

不同的应对方案在脑海中飞快地闪过，在自己做出什么丢脸的事情之前，Abraxas选择了最稳妥，也最能教会Tom Riddle他们之间地位关系的方式——他扳起Tom Riddle的下巴，迫使他按照自己想要的方式直视自己，手指自然而然地掐住了他的脖颈——那脆弱的人类脖颈，仿佛稍稍一用力就会一不小心摧毁……

“真好笑你还记得吾才是给予你一切的人呢！看你和Lestrange、Avery之流混得那样亲昵，吾还担心你早已忘记了都是谁给予了你恩惠！哦对，”Abraxas嗤笑一声，“还有那个Nott！我猜你一定享受的很吧！在他那肮脏的牙齿陷入你皮肤的时候！毕竟你就是这样下贱的人类！”

真奇怪愤怒来得那样容易，伴随着若有似无的无名酸涩。他狠狠地甩开了Tom，黑色的头发垂了下来挡住了他的侧脸，但Abraxas猜想自己方才那样用力地扳着他的下巴，一定将他弄痛了。但在Malfoy的荣誉下，压下他那紧随而来的道歉冲动实在是再简单不过的事情。

半晌，正当Abraxas就要绷不住自己本就不那么真切的冷脸，做出什么恶心又丢脸的，无措或是低声下气的表情时，Tom抬起了头。那神情仿佛是在责备他，又带着一丝丝嗔怪的委屈意味，同时又那样地充满了某种不可摧毁又不卑不亢的韧劲——也是Tom身上最令他着迷的地方之一：“我从未允许过任何人吸食我的血液，这一点你不是应当清楚地嗅得出来？我又何曾忘记过Malfoy家的恩惠？如若不是如此，我又怎么会……”Tom垂下眼，紧咬着牙关，似有什么难言的苦楚，让Abraxas只想触碰他、诉说自己无限的歉疚。接着他抬起头，一双眼睛直直地注视着Abraxas的，“实际上，我今日来此正是为了这件事情……转化我，Abraxas。”

话音未落，所有的表情便都从Abraxas的脸上消失了，只剩下了惊愕和难以置信，一双眼中却闪烁着被其激起的无可掩饰的饥渴。

“我入吸血鬼世界已久……虽然大家待我都颇为，友善，但我终究只是一个人类。我会受伤……会生病……会衰老……会死亡……和那些下贱的血奴相比，我同样没有任何保障……”

“你和他们不一样！”Abraxas急切地说道。

Tom只是微微抬眼看了他一眼，继续说道：“人类亦排斥我的存在。我已经没有容身之处了，我亲爱的朋友。”那称呼令Abraxas心头一颤，涌上一阵对吸血鬼来说不可能的暖意。“我知道各大吸血鬼家族关于我的血做了怎样的决定……但我亲爱的Abraxas……”

Tom离他是那样的近，他温暖的人类血肉触碰到他冰冷的死尸皮肤，他的呼吸带着生命的气息拂过他的面颊，耳边他跳动的脉搏声宛若雷声一般轰鸣，他注视着他的眼神……

“取走我的生命，饮尽我的血液，赐予我极乐的死亡，赋予我永恒的新生，保护我、占有我、引导我、驱使我……永恒地、没有止境地……成为我的父和我的一切……又有谁比你更合适呢？……Abraxas。”

最后那轻声的呼唤就仿佛是魔咒的最后一个音节，勾引着他、迷惑着他，在他回过神来之前，他已经将Tom压制在了沙发上，他的尖牙离那脖颈处鲜美的源泉不过毫米的距离。

他挣扎着清醒过来，猛地拉开了和Tom之间的距离：“不！我不能！……家族的协议！”

但他还没来得及做更多的反应，就感到自己的领子被什么看不见的力道扯了一下，让他猛地跌在了Tom的脖颈处，更糟糕的是，他甚至都不知道Tom是怎样做到的，一股清晰的血香顺着微微划伤的手指飘散出来。而当Tom将那染血的手指伸到Abraxas的面前时，他渴血的本能就远远地战胜了一切理性的分辨，又或者说，他原本就没有多少抵抗的意识。

他用舌头裹了那滴着猩红液体的手指，近乎虔诚地迎入口中，一丝丝、一寸寸也不放过地舔舐干净，但那不够，根本就不够。分明从未感受过饥饿，Abraxas却仿佛是沙漠中渴水的人，越喝越渴，越渴便越发无法自拔……

顺着那已经几乎停止出血的手指，Abraxas的鼻与唇描摹着Tom手臂的线条，一直追逐到他那不被任何衣物遮挡的、完美无瑕的脖颈。在此之前，还从未有吸血鬼将尖牙探入这片领域，甚至从未有吸血鬼直接从Tom的身体上直接吸食过血液。只要想到这一点，就令Abraxas愈加地兴奋不已。他在那优美的、一切美妙源泉的脖颈处反复嗅闻、舔舐着。他能感觉到Tom那略显不耐的声音在喉头发出的震动。这一切都令他那样地欣喜。

最后，他张开嘴，缓缓地，仿佛在记录这个独一无二的时刻，将自己的尖牙埋进了Tom的皮肤，扎破了他的血管，血液流进他的口腔。

他的耳边响起了Tom不可抑制的痛呼声，但随着吸血鬼的毒素在他的体内蔓延，那痛呼声渐渐地演变为了意乱情迷的喘息。

他小心地引导着血液进入自己的口中，并用舌头细致地清理着，保证没有一滴血液遭到浪费。那血液依旧是那样香甜，并因着吸血鬼毒素所激发的情欲而愈加鲜美。

Tom的身体发着烫，紧贴着他扭动着、摩擦着，似乎相当地难耐。他的一只手臂攀上Abraxas的肩，似乎想要将他推开，又似乎想要将他拉近。一双黑色的眸子闪着光死死地锁住他。

Abraxas抬起头，吸血鬼的眼发出红光，瞳孔收缩着，看着那只有他才能看见的潮红的脸颊、迷离的眼神与凌乱的黑发。那一声声的喘息打在他的耳边，伴随着不断滑过喉咙的、属于Tom Riddle的生命，被打进他身体的每一个角落，让他也陷入了无边的极乐之中。

他又将牙齿扎得深了一些。

Tom发出了一声失控的尖叫。

这令Abraxas愈加地兴奋，也更加卖力地吸食着这无与伦比的血液。

但极乐终会有尽头，将血液打入他口中的脉搏愈加微弱，紧贴着他皮肤的挣动和摩擦也渐渐弱了下来，黑色的眼中真实的涣散取代了情欲的迷离。

Abraxas将牙齿拔了出来，又止住了血液的流失。

他看着这样无助地躺在自己下方的Tom Riddle，猎人欣赏着自己得意的猎物。

还差最后一步了，做完这一步，Tom Riddle就会完完全全地属于他了。不管是他的血液、他的忠诚还是他永恒的生命本身，都将属于他Abraxas，作为Tom、一个人类变化的低等吸血鬼不可超越的父……

带着无比的兴奋与诸多美妙可能催发的期待，Abraxas咬破了自己的手腕，居高临下地将自己的血液高高地滴入了Tom Riddle微张的口中。

不一会儿他便知道Tom已经渐渐恢复了神智，开始进入了变化的过程，这时新生雏儿们会需要更多创造者的血，但他就是这样故意地将手臂吊在Tom够不着的高处。

蓦地，就像一开始他不知道自己怎么跌落在了Tom颈处，Tom又怎么划破了自己的手，他整个人连带着手臂都向下栽了过去，直直地将手腕送入了Tom的口中，Tom吸食的力度简直让他以为自己会被榨干。

他运用自己作为父和古老吸血鬼的强大力量，终于推开了Tom，站在了几步开外。

Tom也没有继续追逐。他埋着头，蜷缩在沙发上，手臂紧紧地环绕着自己，似乎相当痛苦。这是他作为人类死亡的过程。但比Abraxas想象的更快地，Tom抬起了头。

他完美的脸庞变得更为非人似地精致，也更加地苍白，一双红色的眼睛在黑色的头发下闪闪发光，中间是蛇类与猫眼一般的线……

接着，他终于闻出来了，那让所有吸血鬼都趋之若鹜、无法自拔的血液究竟是什么的味道……

“待在那里不许动！我命令你！”Abraxas声音完全地暴露了他真实的慌张，跌跌撞撞地往后又退了几步。

Tom却仿佛没有听到一般，就好像是新生的孩童适应自己的手脚，探索着自己的感官，然后他似乎终于注意到了Abraxas的命令对他有怎样微不足道的作用，注意到了那令其惊慌的事实。他的脸上划过一丝不易觉察的惊讶，而后一个冰冷、残忍又傲慢地笑容在他的脸上绽开。

仿佛是炫耀又像是在宣告什么，他缓缓地、一点一点地从沙发上站起身，一步一步地走到了早已呆滞的Abraxas面前。

“不……不……这怎么可能……人类怎么可能真的和吸血鬼……”Abraxas喃喃着。靠近着他的Tom就好像是一个不祥的黑影，一点又一点地证实着他的猜想非虚。

那属于吸血鬼始祖Salazar Slytherin的气味在Tom Riddle的身上是那样清晰。但吸血鬼是死尸之身，除非是少数纯血在天生与天生之间基本相当于近亲地繁殖，否则根本不可能有后代，更不要说人类和吸血鬼诞生后代了……

蓦地，一阵剧烈的不适从Abraxas的腹部蔓延开来。他感觉自己顿时就失去了所有的力气，然而还不待他跌坐到地上，便看到Tom Riddle勾了勾手指，一张软椅便接住了他。这就是他刚刚做的事情吗？这就是他的能力吗？他从什么时候开始可以使用它们的？为什么自己什么都不知道？

Abraxas无法动弹，只能眼睁睁地看着Tom走近。他抬头注视着他，就好像是第一次认识他。

“你瞧，你瞧，这还真是个令人惊喜的意外……当然，我一直都知道我与众不同……是的，读取人们的想法，根据自己的想法移动物体，从孩童时期，对我就不过是与吃饭喝水一般平常的事情……但不够，这些都还不够……人类的生命太过短暂脆弱，只有永恒才是真正值得追求的东西……但我又能怎么办呢？我的能力从哪里来的？那里是否又会有永恒的答案？我没有答案，没有线索……直到我找到了你们的世界。想想吧，一群传说中的生物，如此愚蠢、如此肤浅、如此地好骗，只需要三两句话和恰当的表演，你们那可怜的虚荣和‘尊严’就张开双臂迎接了我。一切都是那么容易，尤其是你，Abraxas……或许你还在欺骗自己，但你早就在我的鼓掌之中了。”

Abraxas只是望着他。光是抬头就耗尽了他大量的力气。他不知道自己此刻是怎样的神情，但也许那充满了哀求，祈求着自己认识的那个温顺、体贴的Tom Riddle回到这里。

仿佛是故意嘲讽他刚才的举止一般，Tom也状似亲昵地抬起了他的下巴，似乎在认真地观察着他：“可惜有时你又实在太过令人讨厌。”完全是可惜和怜悯的语气，扇在Abraxas脸上的巴掌却又是与之相反的不留情面。“一切都顺理成章……你对我有求必应，几乎将自己的江山对我拱手相让而不自知……如此盲目，这权力你不拿也罢。”他又一次扳过Abraxas的下巴，盯着他的神情，似乎发现了什么有趣好笑的东西，勾出了一丝虚假至极的怜惜。“哦，可怜的Abraxas……不要告诉我，你是真的爱上我了吧？”

这一次Abraxas才真切地感受到了那巴掌的力度，狠狠地扇在他的心头。

Tom厌恶地甩开Abraxas：“我计算着，马上就要到转折点了，无论是掌控英法两国的吸血鬼还是一举拿下Greyback的狼人部落……我差的，只有我的永恒而已……但我不能冒险。被一个纯血转换意味着完全将自己交予他人手中。这是不可容忍的。所以我需要一个人来转换我，然后除掉他。这个人要足够古老和强大，强大到即便我不是纯血也能拥有可以媲美的力量。同时他要非常好骗，且从此往后都不再具有任何用处……”

“那就是我吗？不再具有用处？”Abraxas无意再去关注自己口吻中可怜巴巴地委屈和暗含的哀求。

“哦，当然是的了，亲爱的Abraxas。你不应当因此而感到荣幸吗？毕竟无论如何，你都将是第一个，也是最后一个用尖牙刺入我脖颈的吸血鬼。”Tom调笑着。

Abraxas挣扎着，想要动起来，想要靠近Tom……

“不要白费力气了。没有用的。是龙痘。”Tom冷冰冰地说道，“如果你好奇的话，是加在你的人血红酒中。那东西本身的味道就够重，在加上，此类产品虽然奢侈，却也常常与食物中毒一类的祸事紧密挂钩。龙痘甚至不会影响到你血液的安全。多么美妙的一种病毒啊。”

“你……！为什么……！我对你明明……！”Abraxas的挣扎令他从椅子上跌落到了地面，他向着Tom的方向艰难地爬去。

Tom只是毫无感情地俯视着他，嫌恶地后退了两步。若不是领口斑驳的血迹，Abraxas几乎要以为先前的亲密不过是自己的幻觉：“我必须承认，可惜了。若是我早些知道自己无与伦比的高贵血脉，或许我不会除掉你。毕竟，有什么血液的力量能够盖过始祖中最伟大的Salazar Slytherin呢？哪怕有肮脏的人类血液掺杂其中？”

Tom蹲下身，打量着趴在地上动弹不得的Abraxas：“要知道，留着你，或许哪一天还会有用处呢……对此我深表歉意。”Tom的手指过分亲昵地穿过Abraxas金色的长发。

Abraxas看着Tom，感觉视线逐渐模糊，意识也在离他远去。

恍惚间，他看见Tom站起身，又看见他的脸庞出现在眼前。

“Lord Voldemort会感谢你所给予的服侍，并好好珍惜你归还的永生。”

“永别了，Abraxas Malfoy……”

门轻轻关上的声音在耳边响起，那是他听到的，最后的声音。

END


End file.
